


Uncontrollable

by Dxlilith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracos poses a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontrollable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristen Mallory](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kristen+Mallory).



"Do you know why wands were created?"

"To control the source of one's power."

Draco smiled. Turning his head, he looked Hermoine in the eye.

"Close."

He kissed her. A short, soft, sweet kiss against pouty confused lips. Moments went by and he felt her hands creep underneath the sheets between them and onto his skin. This he'd enjoyed, like so many other nights in their bed, tangled limbs sticky from lust and love.

"Draco?" Hermoine asked when the kissing stopped.

"Yes?"

"Why were wands created?"

"I'm glad you asked."

He was smiling. He couldn't help it. Slowly, he slid the sheets away from them, exposing their warm flesh to the colder air outside the blankets. Hermoine shivered, her arms instintually covering her breasts. Draco laughed, a low guttural sound that always sent shivers down into Hermoine's knees.

"You see Hermoine, what you will never find in any book…" Draco slowly raised himself up and over her body so that she was enclosed underneath him, either one of his arms on the side of her head. "Is that magic wasn't meant to be controlled."

In one swift movement, Draco thrust himself upright, straddling the smaller girl and slipped his hands underneath hers, cupping her breasts. Hermoine let go a whimper.

Draco's eyes were glowing.

Not because the moonlight was beaming through the half-curtained window nor was it caused by the lit candles flicking on and off all across the room but because they were actually glowing. Pale blue eyes now unwaveringly gold and shimmering.

"Magic is an extension of what humans are capable of."

A flood of liquid heat permeated through Draco's hands and into Hermoine's skin. She let out a long, drawn out moan as the waves of warmth wash over her.

"Magic is an explosive, violate, powerful collection of the spirit manipulated by the user."

Draco leaned forward, pressing his hips further into Hermoine, and began tracing her collarbone with his lips and tongue. She was gasping for air. Not that she couldn't breathe but her whole body was on fire from the intense pleasure she was currently expriencing. Never in the seven years that they'd been together, had Draco ever made her feel so uncontrollably aroused.

"Wands are a tool that funnel that essence, filters it, waters it down to a manageable substance we must command with spoken words."

Draco slowly dragged his hands away from Hermoine's breasts and towards her hips, his nails digging in far enough for her to feel the resistance. She let out another whimper when his hands stopped outside either of her thighs.

"Magic is genetic and it isn't. It's not a gene found in some and not in others but can be passed on from generation to generation."

Lifting himself up again, he moved further from Hermoine while still holding her legs, slowly pulling them apart. Another spark of heat entered her, this time seemingly from the back of her knees. The moan she let out was languished.

Draco blew kisses to the tender flesh in between Hermoine's thighs. He drew closer and closer until his lips found themselves at the very top of her pelvic bone. His eyes roamed up to her stomach, chest, eyes. They were heavy-lidded and glazed over, there was a lazy smile on her face.

"Wands were created for control. Something I lose when I'm with you."


End file.
